The present invention relates to a combination stamp, more particularly to a stamp comprising a plurality of independent stamp elements joined together for use in the desired combination.
Throughout the specification and claims, the term "character" or "characters" is to be construed as inclusive of numerals, symbols and graphic figures.
Apparently it is more advantageous to prepare stamp elements as divided into character units so as to obtain a specified arrangement of characters using the stamp elements in the desired combination than to prepare a number of stamps each having a specified arrangement of characters. However, if one stamp element gets displaced vertically relative to another in the combination of stamp elements, a difference occurs in the density of stamp images between the character units, whilst horizontal displacement of the stamp elements relative to each other disturbs the arrangement of characters. It is therefore desired to provide a combination stamp in which stamp elements can be joined together in orderly arrangement to overcome the abovementioned problems.